The Wars Saga Season 1
by DiscordGSparkle
Summary: Just read it. A multiverse crossover! Review and Read!
1. Chapter 1

_The Wars Saga Part 1_

_A/N: Hi, it's me L-ScopeTawogMLP, the author of The Amazing Adventures of Gumball in Equestria and Interviews Series. Today I am writing a new series entitled The Wars Saga featuring Adventure Time, The Amazing World of Gumball, Regular Show, Gravity Falls, My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic and other references. Hope you'll enjoy this._

_P.S: This is a sequel of The Amazing Adventures of Gumball in Equestria._

It was a bright morning in Elmoria. Celestia's sun was up and Gumball just awoke.

Gumball: Heh, Looks like it's morning already.

Gumball looks at his incomplete heart.

Gumball: Well I guess I only have 1 year to finish my heart before my untimely death.

Gumball uses earth to stand up. He then eats breakfast and goes to the bathroom. He soon was called by Princess Celestia.

Celestia: Gumball, will you please come here?!  
Gumball: Why!

Celestia:I need to speak to you!

Danny: Man, Gumball! Can't you just go to Canterlot?

Gumball: Oh yeah.

Gumball teleports to Canterlot.

Gumball :So why did you call me again, Princess Celestia?

Celestia: All the royals are on a vacation for a long time, so I need you to be a king to them.

Gumball: Why me?

Celestia: You are the only one who has known the Earth element. Correction, you CREATED the earth element.

Gumball: Right. But crown Danny as my assistant King.

Celestia: Okay.

IN A CEREMONY  
Celestia: Fillies, Gentlecolts, and Humanoids, today I will crown Gumball Tristopher Watterson Jr. And Danny Danslynn Jr. As King and Assistant King.  
Ponies and Humanoids: WOOOO!

Ten years later,

Gumball and Danny are seen with crowns, looking at the window.

Everything was peaceful, until the nation of thunder comes with assassins.

Assassin Leader: Destroy this land! Take no prisoners!

Gumball:Wait, we don't have a Thunder Nation.

Gumball slams the ground, encasing himself in earth then teleports using earth. He soon gets earth armor.

Gumball: Take this!

Gumball slams the groud with his foot, throwing the assassins except the leader.

Assassin Leader: Die!

The Leader throws a bolt at Gumball, but Gumball dodges it then hits her with a Rockslide.

Leader:Ahh!

The leader is shown to be no other than Anais Watterson Jr.

Gumball: Anais!

Anais: Yes, it's me, brother.

Gumball uses heal at Anais.

AT THE CASTLE

Gumball : Anais, where have you been?

Anais: I was captured and banished. I survived because of the shadow assassins helping me. I became a Phantom Assassin thanks to them.

Gumball: Wait... did they teach you lightning?

Anais: No, I created it. I taught them.

Gumball: Then touch my chest.

Anais: Why?

Gumball opened his chest and showed Anais his heart.

Gumball: Because I need the creators of the 8 elements to touch this so I may live.

Anais soon touched Gumball's chest. Gumball glowed with power creating an elemental shockwave. While at Canterlot Gardens, Discord Statue of Evil was cracking.

Discord Statue: Heheheheheheh.

Anais and Gumball were thinking..

Gumball: I've learned that the other elements are located outside of Elmoria.

Anais: Let's create a teleporter!

After a sweet montage,

Gumball: We did it. Now let's go.

Anais: Wait NO!

They were soon teleported to Ooo.

Gumball and Anais see fire elementals burning down.

Gumball uses earth to levitate.

Flame King: Die, pests!

Gumball nearly gets hit.

Gumball:What the WHAT!

Gumball strikes the Flame King with thunder and earth strikes.

Flame King: Grrrr!

Flame King fell and became Finn Mertens.

Finn: Ow.

Gumball: Finn?

Finn: How do you know me?

Anais: Research.

Finn: Okay.

Gumball:Touch my heart, check it's beat!

Finn: Okay?

Finn touches Gumball's heart giving Gumball the fire element.

Gumball: Yes. I did it. The fire element is complete.

Finn: Wow, that's fire math! I'll help in yo quest!

Those sayings gave unity to Ooo and Elmoria, later merging them.

Anais: Now let's check the map.

Anais soon finds 2 locations, Danville and The Park.

Gumball: Okay, let's go to Danville.

Gumball activates the teleporter, teleporting the three to Danville. They soon get assassinated by the Waterlord and the Dark Wind. They became unconsious.

Dark Wind: Wake up.

Gumball, Anais and Finn wakes up.

Waterlord hits Finn with an Aqua Jet Strike.

Finn: Ahhhhhhhhhh!

Waterlord: I challenge you cat one, to a duel. Dark Wind wishes to challenge the human.

Gumball easily used his three elements into a elemental blast, defeating Waterlord. As Dark Wind evolved Finn's power to blue fire.

Finn:Woah cool!

Finn uses an inferno blast to defeat Dark Wind.

Dark Wind and Waterlord transforms into Ferb and Phineas.

Phineas: Ow, why is my head aching?

Ferb shrugs.

Gumball: Hey guys touch me in my chest!

Ferb touches Gumball's chest, giving Gumball the wind element. Phineas does this too, thus giving the element of water.

Gumball: Six elements done, three more!  
Anais:Woot woot!

Phineas and Ferb: Can we help you Gumball?

Gumball: Okay! The more, the merrier!

They soon teleport to The Park.

They are confronted by Cold Shoulder.

Cold Shoulder: Hiya!

Cold Shoulder traps Gumball in a sphere of ice. He spikes ice punches at Gumball.

Cold Shoulder: Winter Strike!

Gumball soon focuses on fire, and burns Cold Shoulder's evil, making him into Mordecai.

Mordecai faints.

Gumball gets the blue jay's paw and puts it on his chest, unlocking the ice element.

Mordecai: Thanks dude for reviving me!

The six soon merge the nations to one large Elmoria Empire.

Anais: One more land. Elmoria itself.

Gumball: Who could it be?

The Six return to Elmoria.

Gumball: Okay everyone, be care-

Gumball was interrupted because nature hit the six.

Gumball: That hurt.

Their enemy was no other than Nature Bandit.

Nature Bandit: Take that!

Gumball captures the Nature Bandit with the six elements. Showing the Asisstant King Danny Danslynn is the Nature element holder.

Gumball:Danny, touch my heart! I need the eight element bearers and you're one of them!

Danny touches Gumball's chest, giving off the seventh element, the element of nature. Discord's Statue finally breaks.

Discord: Hahaha...

Danny: Thank you for curing me!

Gumball: No time to thank me, we have to find the eighth element!

Later in the garden

Leon: I'm not letting you leave, Discord!

Discord: You think you can beat me?

Discord shoots Leon with his own dark elements.

Leon: You'll never win, Discord, this is about Gumball and the Main 14!

Discord: Don't give hints of the season one!

Discord goes away.

Gumball: Leon, give me yo solar powa!

Leon: Gumball, stop talking street.

Gumball: Sorry.

Leon gives Gumball solar power, finishing his heart.

Gumball: Finally we c-

TO BE CONTINUED.

Sweetie Belle and Jamie: Oh come on!

_**A/N: Hahaha. Thanks for reading everybrony! **_


	2. Chapter 2

_**The Wars Saga Part II**_

_**A/N:Well season one is going good, i'm feeling to have eight chapters every season. Currently I plan to have 6 seasons, I hope I won't be late because on June I'll return to school.**_

_**And oh right, The Zombie Within, Danny Danslynn is an OC created by Danny-Of-Tawog. I just wanted to take him for a gag. He is neither a human nor animal, he is a Danzalan. Third thing is, to keep up in this chapter, those ten years will be looked at. And becoming a king when you wake up is not what I did. It took 15 more days before the ceremony! Finally, it's not supposed to make sense. Yes they travel through different dimensions. BUT using a teleporter. And The Amazing Adventures of Gumball in Equestria ending is that Phillip gives nine elements to Gumball, but he has to find it. Read that first. But I don't wanna finish it yet. So I gave spoliers. Yeah I know.**_

_**P.S: This will End the first two part. Next they will train, and ending of S1 is battling Discord. Here I will show how the Little Seven was established.**_

Gumball looks at his heart.

Gumball: Finally my heart is complete.

Then the elemental god Phillip comes to Gumball.

Phillip:_** Gumball! You are indeed ready for controlling the eight elements.**_

Gumball: Thanks Phillip.

Phillip:_** Now my brother will give you and your friends advanced powers! Oh Leonard!**_

Leonard comes to the ground.

Leonard:_** Here Gumball. This will link to the ones who gave you these elements.**_

Leonard touches Gumball's heart, giving off energy to all of them. Finn gets blue fire, Gumball gets Metal, Anais gets Thunder Electricity, Phineas gets Tsumani Blood, Ferb gets Tornado Hurricane, Danny gets Forest and Mordecai gets Blizzard.

Gumball: Thanks Leonard and Phillip. Now we have to defeat Discord.

Leonard: _**But before that.**_

Leonard snaps his fingers to create 7 little individuals that look like Finn, Penny, Phineas, Ferb, Isabella, Danny and Mordecai. These were the future Little Seven.

These were Finn and Flame Princess' son, Frank Mertens, Gumball and Penny's son Penall, Phineas' and Isabella's son and daughter Jacob and Angela, Ferb and Emily's son David, Mordecai and Margaret's son Mordred, Danny and Carrie's son Darrie. They were 9 years old at that time. Luckily in the last ten years ago Gumball married Penny, Finn married Flame Princess, Phineas married Isabella, Ferb married Emily, Danny married Carrie, and Mordecai married Margaret, allowing them to take care of them.

1 year later.

Penall's first known element when he was a baby is Earth.

Penall:Ewarth Swam!

Penall does the element said, accidentally breaking his crib.

Penall: Woops!

Gumball: Heh, Like father like son.

Penny: But he got his looks from me.

Gumball: Haha.

Finn, Phineas, Ferb, Anais, Danny, Mordecai and Gumball soon went to return to the creation of the suppossed tallest building of the world, Unity Square. Gumball started this marvelous construction 9 years ago.

Gumball: Welcome my good friends to the construction site of the large Unity Square.

Discord is seen in the shadows.

Discord: Hmmm, Unity Square huh, I should destroy it before it activates.

Discord walks toward Unity Square.

Discord: This.. is.. Sparta!

Discord soon gets shocked by a sheild put on by Anais.

Discord: Aaaaahahhaahha Fu-*Buy Some Apples!*

Discord flies away to Discordia.

Discord: Discord is flyin' again!

Gumball: What was that?

Finn: I dunno. But let's do this.

The seven used their respective elements to finish the building.

DISCORDIA

Discord: Dang, I was so close.

The Chaos Knight Leader goes into the chaos chamber.

Chaos Knight Leader: Lord Discord, we are ready!

Chaos Knights gathered, prepared to fight.

Discord: What is he doing?

A Chaos Swordsmen was playing with cups by doing the Cups Song by Anna Kendrick.

Chaos Archer Leader: Cups Song sir.

Discord: Oh, I want that track, now go!

The Chaos Swordsman Leader, Chaos Archer Leader, Chaos Knight Leader, and the Chaos Army Leader went to war by catapult against their enemy.

ELMORIA

Gumball is strengthening Unity Square.

Gumball: One more-

Gumball was cut thanks to the army of Chaos coming towards Elmoria.

Gumball: Oh shi-*buy some apples!*

The horde chew down Elmoria's defenses, destroying everything in sight.

Finn: We can't handle them!

Gumball: Well, we only have one solution.

Finn, Phineas, Ferb, Mordecai, Danny, and Anais nodded and blasted Gumball with attack strikes.

Gumball: No, Ow, the OTHER one.

All: Oh.

They strike energy bolts against Gumball, who is searing with energy from the six other elements.

Pure Gumball: Thanks. NOW I CAN END THIS.

Gumball used the elements to finally finish Unity Square

Discord: No, no, stop him!

The entire horde soon targeted against Gumball, but was stopped by the strength and power of Unity Square.

The Horde: Oh cra-*buy some apples!*

Discord: Discord is flyin again!

Out of nowhere, Unity Spirits came to Gumball.

Unity Spirit: GUMBALL TRISTOPHER WATTERSON JR.! You have finally fulffiled your ultimate destiny! Today no longer is Elmoria divided, today we will give you strength again Chaos!

The Unity Spirits give their strength to Gumball, the savior of Unity. Showing ultimate power, they merge the five weapons of the Holy Titans into the ultimate weapon, the Ax of Power.

Gumball: Thank you Unity Spirits.

The Spirits dissapear to go to Unity Square.

Unity Spirits: Protect us...

Gumball: Hmmm.

Danny: Dude, what was that all about?

Gumball: Well,

FLASHBACK, 10 YEARS AGO,

Gumball (VO): We were crowned new kings that time.

Gumball: We're new kings Danny!

Danny: Woohoo.

Gumball (VO): Then you slept and the spirits spoke to me.

Unity Spirit: Gumball...

Gumball: What? Who are you?

Unity Spirit: Gumball... We have come to help you. For a war of chaos and unity will take place ten years after. In order to save your kingdom, you must create a large tower supplying unity power. Will you do it?

Gumball: Well of course I will.

Unity Spirit: But you will need a lot of power from the eight elements.

Gumball: Alright!

END OF FLASHBACK.

Gumball: That was the reason the unity spirits ordered me to create Unity Square.

Danny, Anais, Phineas, Ferb, Finn and Mordecai falls asleep.

Gumball: Ah well, time to end ANOTHER chapter. Grrr.


End file.
